<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Time Zone Comparison by PokemonMasterette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267020">A Time Zone Comparison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette'>PokemonMasterette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Poke Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends Dawn and Lucas compare their daily schedules, except they soon realize just how different they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Poke Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Time Zone Comparison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend of mine gave me this idea. I hope when they see this they know who I'm talking about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had nearly been ten years since friends, rivals and neighbors Dawn and Lucas had taken off on their Pokemon journey, but right now they were home and playing catch up. After all, they had gone seprate ways. One a Coordinator, and one the Champion of the Sinnoh League. </p><p>"What time do you even have to start your day?" Dawn asks. "Well..normally 5:15am. As I have to take the hour long bus ride up Mt. Cornet TO the League most days. It's an hour there and back each." He replies.</p><p>"Wow. Meanwhile I'm over here having to get up at 7 to get ready to start practice at 7:25. I had thought THAT was early!" </p><p>"Yeah but you aren't jumping through hoops to catch a bus at an ungodly hour. By the time I'm done in the afternoon I'm dead on my feet and ready for a nap!" </p><p>"That does make sense. So when does having challengers end on an average day? For my Coordinating it ends at 2:25! It's a lot of work but it's also a lot of fun!" Dawn explains so loud nearby people and Pokemon alike give her an odd look. "Whoops, didn't mean to shout." She mutters. </p><p>"Anyway," Lucas continues, "I have my day end technically at 2:10, but I don't get home till 3:10 because, like I said, hour long bus ride. Being the Champion is a lot of work, but in my eyes it's all worth it in the end." </p><p>"I'm surprised you're not asleep then, Lucas. It's 5:30 now! but then again, it's also a Saturday." Dawn comments. </p><p>"yes exactly. I get time off on Saturdays. Now if you'll excuse me, I need mac and cheese." Lucas says, getting up. </p><p>"that makes two of us. guess some things never change!" Dawn says wth a laugh, and Lucas looks at her before laughing himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" </p><p>While some things had changed between the two, some things would always stay the same, like their friendship, and their love of what they do!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>